hai_furifandomcom-20200213-history
In a Stormy Pinch!
''In a Stormy Pinch! ''(嵐でピンチ！ Romaji: "Arashi de Pinchi!") is the seventh episode of Hai-Furi. As the Harekaze continued the search for the Musashi, the crew received a distress call from the Shinbashi, a shopping vessel that ran aground nearby. Episode Summary Calm Before the Storm Due to a leak in the water tank, the crew had to conserve water until it could rendezvous with a supply ship in five days. The ship eventually struck gold with a sudden downpour. The crew scrambled to collect as much rainwater as they could. Eventually, they were forced to seek shelter because of a localized storm. Astraphobia? The storm came with occasional lightning strikes, which scared Akeno. Unable to take it, she hurried to Mashiro's room and asked if someone could take over for her. Kouko, who was watching Japanese gangster movies with Wilhelmina, agreed. Akeno revealed that she isn't scared of lightning per se, but it made her remember one fateful day. Several years ago, a cruise ship carrying a young Akeno and her family ran aground and was sinking. Her parents told her to jump into the water, only for her to hesitate as she couldn't leave without them. A sudden, violent twitch tossed them into the water. She regained consciousness on a lifeboat with survivors, but her parents weren't among them. To this day, she regretted not having jumped sooner. History Repeats Itself Just then, the Harekaze received a distress call from the Shinbashi, a shopping vessel carrying 552 passengers and crew. The ship ran aground 13 miles southeast of Falalop Island and was tilting port side. After reporting the situation to Blue Mermaids headquarters and the school, the Harekaze rushed to the scene. Mashiro volunteered to take the lead in the rescue effort. with Wilhelmina assisting her. As the rescue proceeded smoothly, a couple informed Mashiro that a certain Tamonmaru was missing. She and Wilhelmina hurried to the restaurant district, which was the only area of the ship not yet searched. Mashiro found Tamonmaru, only to realize that he wasn't a young child but a kitten. As the hull buckled, Mashiro took the kitten and raced to safety. The Shinbashi suddenly split in half, the rescue team managing to recover Wilhelmina but not Mashiro. Fortune Favors the Fearless A Blue Mermaids Rapid Response Security team arrived to continue the rescue. Standing on the overturned hull of the Shinbashi, they made noise with hammers in hopes of getting to Mashiro. In response, she repeatedly hit the hull with her flashlight, allowing the Blue Mermaids to cut her an escape route. Mashiro returned Tamonmaru to the couple. But seeing as it has grown to love her, they asked her if she could adopt him. Meanwhile, Minami turned over the rodent and antibody report to the Blue Mermaids. Back at the Harekaze, Akeno revealed that she has a friend trapped in the Musashi. With the antivirus finally ready, the girls prepared for their long-awaited counterattack. Trivia * Ramune is a carbonated soft drink popular in Japan. During World War II, Japanese warships would frequently carry enough stocks for their crews. * Falalop is an island within Ulithi Atoll. Category:Episodes